


A Bunch of AUs

by GeekySarcasm



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, immortal fake ah crew - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FAHC Au, GTA AU, immortal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekySarcasm/pseuds/GeekySarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a bunch of AU lines on tumblr and I'm writing them here. If anyone wants a certain pairing to happen let me know (: I will find a way to write it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The AU's in this piece are: You are absolutely gorgeous. No, no, sorry ignore me keep putting the money in the bag you’re doing great. And: Did you just give me your number, IN THE MIDDLE OF ME ROBBING YOU?

It started out like a typical day. You woke up to your blaring alarm and stayed in bed for an extra ten minutes, preparing yourself for work. You worked at a bank in Los Santos. Sure it wasn’t the safest place in the world, but you had valid reasons to be in this city.

You looked in the mirror and decided to do your makeup extra special today because you felt like it. You had your favorite shade of lipstick on and had managed to make proper wings with your eyeliner that were even. You patted your suit pants down and looked in the mirror at your outfit: suit pants with a blouse because that was pretty much all you could wear for work.

Work passed by slowly, as always. Being a bank teller was boring, and you hadn’t been working at this bank for long. The busiest time of the day was reaching, and you noticed several men entering the bank. They looked a little suspicious. It wasn’t until seconds later that you realized they were a crew ready to do some robbing. You sighed, resting your hand on the button under your desk until a man approached your till. Upon closer look, he had on some freaky mask. One of the guys started yelling as they all spread out.

“Listen up! This is a robbery. Don’t do anything stupid or we’ll shoot you!” A man wearing a tux and sporting a mustache yelled, his voice cracking ever so slightly. You swallowed the lump in your throat as the man leaned over.

“I’m gonna need you to take your hand off of that button and send someone to grab a bunch of cash.” Mask guy stated, sounding like he had a big smile on his face. You numbly watched as the tellers around you either dropped to the ground or as they were led by two gaudy-looking men to the safes.

The man in front of you handed you a bag and gestured for you to fill it with the money behind you. You chewed slightly on your lip as you began loading the cash into the sacks. You were sitting in your chair once again, filling one last sack with a bunch of cash.

“You know,” the man started, “you are absolutely gorgeous. Probably the best looking bank teller I have ever seen.” You paused, looking up at him.

“You’re going to hit on me? Now of all times?” You laughed. The guy look away a little sheepishly before raising his gun to you.

“No, no. Sorry, just ignore me. Keep filling the bag; you’re doing great.” He chuckled, rubbing his neck with his spare hand.

You had finished filling the sack and reached for a scrap of paper. Keeping slight eye-contact with him, you wrote your phone number on the scrap. You passed him the sack and the paper with a smirk on your face.

“Did you just give me your number? While my crew is in the middle of robbing you?” He practically shouted. You felt your face flush as you realized what you did, but you shrugged.

“Vagabond! Stop flirting with the teller and let’s get out of here! Ray and Jack are waiting with the getaway cars!” The leader called out. So-called Vagabond winked at you as he grabbed the last sack and the piece of paper. "Until next time." Vagabond winked, running out of the front door with three other men.


	2. Jail and Puns?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Barbara Dunkelman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's AU usage includes: "So how did you end up in holding and what on earth are you wearing" as well as "I don't even know you! How dare you utter such an awful pun!"

Your job at the bank had become boring, and you wanted to run into Vagabond again. So, you decided to get a job at the main police station. You had become friends with Officer Demarais easily, and he brought you along with him on certain trips to look for witnesses to crew crimes.

A couple of months after you joined, a crew had a heist go wrong. What you assumed to be the entire crew, six members, were put in holding. You immediately recognized several of the men from the bank issue which happened only a few months back.

“Gavin this is all your fault!” The leader called out. You giggled, watching as the leader paced back and forth while the so-called Gavin squawked and ran to the other side of the holding cell.

“It’s not my fault the bloody car flipped!” Gavin cried out. You laughed a little louder this time, gaining their attention.

“Don’t I know you?” One of the men questioned. His voice seemed familiar, but the creepy anime mask he was wearing hid his true identity. In fact, all of the men were wearing anime masks and strange outfits.

“So, how did you end up in holding, and what on earth are you wearing?” You laughed. The men all quieted down, staring intently at you. You stared back at them, looking each and every one of them up and down.

“Hey I know you!” The one shouted, standing up and rushing to the bars. He took off the anime mask to reveal a creepy skull mask.

“You never called. Quite a shame really.” You teased, grabbing the keys for the cell. The men all looked at you as you gathered the few items you had with you.

“What’s going on here? Vagabond how do you know her?” The leader questioned. Vagabond chuckled, leaning on the cell bars.

“When I got the call about a crew coming in, I packed all of my things away, hoping it would be yours. I want to be part of your crew.” You claimed, standing straight up.

“What? No!” The leader whined. Vagabond held up a hand to him. The six men mumbled quietly to themselves, looking back at you every now and then.

“Alright. If you let us out, we’ll take you with us.” A man wearing a leather jacket claimed. You opened your mouth to agree when Gavin interrupted you.

“Safely. You have to get all of us out of here safely.” Gavin added. You rolled your eyes and moved closer to the cell.

“Take all of your masks off.” You demanded. They gave you funny looks, causing you to roll your eyes again. “If you walk out of here wearing the same masks you came in with it will be suspicious.”

The men did as you said and you opened the cell. You took the keys with you, knowing every officer had their own pair. You crept along quietly, taking the back exits. Most officers were gone, cleaning up the mess the crew had caused.

At a nice apartment complex, you are introduced to everyone. You would be getting a room on the same floor as the so-called Lads. You learned everyone’s names and Geoff decided he was going to test you.

“Listen, we need someone that knows their way around bombs, guns, and other explosives.” Geoff stated bluntly.

“We also need someone that can hack just as good, if not better, than Gavin.” Jack explained. You nodded, knowing you were a decent hacker and knew your way around a gun. Once you showed the crew what you could do, they gladly accepted you. They let you know that a majority of the crew live in the penthouse apartments and that you would meet them all at some point.

You met Jeremy and Dan as well as a few others. You had even been warned about Barbara, but you didn’t really understand why.

A blonde girl you assumed to be Barbara walked in while you were chatting with Vagabond, who had just told you his name was Ryan. He had taken off his mask because you asked him to, revealing some face paint.

“Hey look! It’s Newbie and the Beast!” Barbara cackled. Ryan sighed and you just stared at her. “Get it?”

“I don’t even know you, but how dare you utter such an awful pun!” You joked. Barbara’s mouth fell open in a fake gasp.

“I think I’m gonna like you.” Barbara grinned. You grinned back at her for a second.

“Just watch your back Punckelman.” You smirked. She laughed before making her way out. You were going to have a lot of fun being part of this group.


	3. Mavin Shopping Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need a new mattress and Geoff volunteers Michael and Gavin to do it. Slight Mavin jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Au is: yeah cool we bought a mattress but why couldn’t you have just paid the fee and let them deliver it and spare me the ordeal of riding in the car with our queen size strapped on the roof

You ended up needing a new mattress. The last resident left some mysterious stains on it. Geoff insisted on Michael and Gavin taking you to get one.

“But I don’t want to awkwardly third-wheel.” You complained jokingly. Michael rolled his eyes and Gavin turned slightly pink while talking in gibberish.

“Just be lucky we’re spending some of our cash to get you a new one.” Geoff sighed, practically shoving the three of you out to the garage.

Michael and Gavin argued over which car to take and decided to take one of the newer trucks that had yet to be used in a heist.

The three of you had a fun time bouncing on the mattresses and seeing which one would be the best. Finally, you found the perfect one for you that was just the perfect combination and soft and firm.

“I’m gonna go get a snack.” Michael sighed, walking out while Gavin was at the cashier.

“So, would you like the mattress delivered or would you like us to tie it onto the roof of your car?” The employee offered. You saw Gavin’s eyes light up at the second option.

“Let’s put it on the roof!” Gavin grinned, watching as a second employee came over with some bungee for the roof. You watched as the employees finished tying the mattress up and Gavin slid them a few bills.

You knew trouble was going to start when Michael walked over, his face already turning red. You stepped back a little to watch everything.

“Gavin, what is this?” Michael asked, more calmly than you would have thought. Gavin started stumbling over his words, forming incoherent sentences.

“Well it’s (Y/N)’s new mattress!” Gavin quickly explained, gesturing to the plastic wrapped cushion.

Michael shot you a look as you backed away a little, sensing his anger build. Michael stepped closer to Gavin and glared at him.

“Why the _fuck_ is the mattress on the roof of the car?” Michael yelled. A few people turned to look as Gavin’s eyes widened out of fear. “Why didn’t you pay them the fee and let them deliver it? Spare me the ordeal of riding in the car with a queen sized mattress strapped on the roof!”

You lost it, laughing so hard you had to hold your sides. Michael’s yelling was giving Gavin a hilarious look of terror on his face, and many people stopped to watch the whole ordeal. The look Michael gave you could have turned you to stone if you weren’t laughing so hard.

“Get in the car assholes! I’m giving you three seconds before I hall ass home!” Michael threatened. You and Gavin clambered into the backseat. You had just shut your door when the tires squealed and Michael took off down the street. Gavin nearly fell out of his seat as he slammed his door shut.


End file.
